Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storage system for photographs and negatives and more specifically to a picture container having the general shape and configuration of a book for easy storage on the end edge thereof on a shelf thereby making it easy to store, locate and retrieve pictures or photographs and their negatives. The picture container includes a generally rectangular, parallelepiped housing including a base and cover hingedly connected thereto by a narrow width sidewall with the base and cover including interengaging flanges when the cover is parallel to the base to form a container having the general shape and configuration of a book. The narrow sidewall forms a spine hingedly connected to the base and cover which allows the cover to open to a position completely spaced away from the base to make it easier to place the photographs and negatives in the container. The base of the container is provided with guides which are optionally positioned to receive and contain photographs of different standard sizes and the cover includes a structure for supporting the negatives in a secure and convenient position.